Tale of a Soldier
by Ryuken Naito
Summary: This is a prequel to Tail of a Wolfox. This takes place when Robotnik was preparing the attack on Dator Island. Updated, sort of


_**Tale of a Soldier**_

_**The Dracos Prower Story Redone**_

This is the "Dark Side" story to Tail of a Wolfox. This tells of how the attack began and how Dracos and Blade lived and worked with Robotnik before the attack.

The Egg Carrier, 2 days before the Dator Island Assault…

"Alright, kid. This is your first true mission. I would join you but Master Robotnik forbids me to help you this time." A black hedgehog, which has green stripes on top of his quills, side quills that spike upward, has blue eyes, and appears to be 26 years of age. He is roughly the same height as Sonic. He wears a dragonhead shaped visor, white t-shirt, blue leather vest, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. Strapped to his back is a spear that has a blade on both ends. He walks down the hall of the Egg Carrier with a black fox to his left. The black fox has a white mouth area, white inner ears, and white tips on his two tails, dark green hair tied up in the back and the bangs spike out in three thick strands covering his right eye, and appears to be 15 years old. The fox seems to be a couple inches shorter than the hedgehog. He wears a red tunic with decorations similar to what's on Dr. Robotnik's shirt, yellow metal bracers, gray pants, yellow jet shoes that have orange soles, and has a katana strapped to his waist. The hedgehog looks down at the fox, "Are you ready for the challenge, Dracos?"

The fox smirks, "As ready as I'll ever be. And Blade?"

"What?" The hedgehog replies.

Dracos hands Blade a card, "Give that to Dr. Robotnik. I want him to finish my robot. And take care of my Chao, would ya, Blade?"

"Sure." Blade takes the card, "Ok. Here we are." They approach a door while Blade puts the card into his vest pocket.

Dracos walks over to a console directly to the right of the door and presses a few buttons. Suddenly, the door rises up into the ceiling revealing a large room full of robots. Dracos walks into the room and examines the robots.

Blade looks at the black fox, "Why do you need a robot? You're a skilled enough fighter as it is."

"You never know what to expect." He stops at a certain robot. Each limb is three times Dracos' size lengthwise and only a couple feet thick. It is shaped like a sphere with arms and legs. The sphere, or the cockpit of the machine is similar to Robotnik's main aircraft, but with a red roof on top of it that opens up when someone tries to get in. On the back of the cockpit is a large jetpack built to be able to carry the large machine. The fists of the machines are large enough to grab just about anything up to Blade's size and still have the fingers touch the thumb. The legs are to withstand long falls, jump high, and also built for extreme walking. He gets inside the machine, grabs what looks like a headphone with only one ear cover and a microphone attached to the cover, walks forward, and faces Blade. He walks out of the room, and looks back at Blade, "I'm off! I'll be back in one piece." He walks through the halls.

Blade looks out the window. After a few minutes, the machine Dracos is piloting is seen flying in the same direction as the Egg Carrier. Blade sighs, "Better come back in one piece, kid."

Suddenly, a male black Australian kelpie whose left half was robotic walked toward the hedgehog, his long navy blue hair blew around behind him, as if it was being hit by wind, his eyes were bright gold in color, the eye on his robotic side was a glowing triangle that started at the nose, the top side of the triangle sloped upward at a forty-five degree angle as it drew closer to the side of his face, walks up to Blade and stops when he's directly to Blade's right, "Hello there, hedgehog."

"Shade. I wasn't expecting to see you here, rookie." Blade smirks, looking at the kelpie, "I thought you'd be worshiping Robotnik by now."

Shade laughs, "I heard a canine's first mission was to scout my hometown. I thought I'd observe him."

Blade chuckles, "You just missed him. He left on the Egg Explorer. And if I were you, rookie, I'd get some clothes." He bursts out laughing as he walks through the halls of the Egg Carrier to the cockpit.

Shade growls as he watches Blade walk to the cockpit, "He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Dracos, piloting the machine he got in back at the Egg Carrier, lands on an island with a loud thud, just miles away from Cana Village. He looks around, observing his surroundings, "So this is Dator Island. Master Robotnik wants me to study this island so we can have the advantage. I better find Cana Village." He begins walking through the forest.

Meanwhile, near the edge of Cana Village, a figure can be seen jumping from tree to tree. The figure lands on the ground, exhaustedly taking in a breath of air. The figure is a female white wolf with long violet hair that goes down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She appears to be the age of 16. She wears a red t-shirt, black pants, a black headband, and a black color with a black cross attached to it. Her arms and legs are robotic. The robotic feet are the only part of her legs that are visible. Her robotic fingers and toes are spike shaped to allow her to keep a hold on trees, rocks, or other climbable objects, and also used for self-defense. She sighs, "Whew. That's enough training for me for today. I better head for home." She walks over to a tree and looks up, spotting her black hooded jacket up in a high branch that's 50 feet above her head. She jumps and latches her spike like fingers and toes into the tree and begins climbing. She grabs her jacket and jumps down. She lands on the ground effortlessly. She puts on her jacket, showing that its sleeves cover her arms completely, excluding her hands, and the back goes down to her wait. She zips up the jacket until the zipper is five inches below her neck and allows the hood to lie on her back. Before she can start walking, she hears a sound coming from deep within the forest. "What was that?" She yelled as the sound took her by surprise. "I better check it out." She takes off in the direction the sound came from.

Dracos continues walking through the forest in his big machine. He inches closer to Cana Village until he is stopped short by a voice calling out from behind him.

"Hey, you!" A female voice calls out to Dracos.

Dracos turns around and finds that white canine with the black jacket. "Who's there!" Dracos yells at the white wolf.

"From the technology of that machine, I say you must not be from around here. What do you think you're doing here, anyway?" The wolf asks.

Dracos growls, "That is none of your business! Just who do you think you are, trying to get answers from me like that? Peh!"

The wolf smirks, "I'm Nova Reign. Head of the Dator Island Training Service and one of its best fighters."

"Heh. Ya think that scares me? You've got to be joking." Dracos laughs cruelly at Nova. "I got business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." Dracos begins walking away from the white wolf. Suddenly, a sphere of energy zooms by the machine's right side and explodes as soon as it hits a tree, catching Dracos off guard, "HOLY SWEET TERRA! What the heck!" He turns around to face Nova again.

Nova is holding a pistol in her right hand that is designed to fire energy bursts. She places the pistol inside her pants pocket, "Think you can just walk away without stating your business. You must be Dr. Robotnik. Only someone like him will act like this."

Dracos growls, "What if I am? What can you do to stop me?" He commands the machine he's in to show off its weaponry. The sword replaces its right hand and machine guns replace the left. "I will eliminate anything that gets in my way."

"Heh. Not if your machine doesn't have all its weaponry." Nova smirks.

Dracos gives off a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" Suddenly, without warning, Nova dashes toward Dracos's machine and rips off the left arm with her robotic arms. In shock, Dracos yells at the white wolf, "My machine! You'll pay for that!" He dashes toward Reign, getting the machine ready to strike the white wolf with the blade arm.

"Is that all you got, Eggman?" Nova smirks. As the blade arm of Dracos's machine swings at her, she catches it by the blade with her left hand and rips off the machine's blade arm. "Now to finish this!" She lunges at the machine.

"Wow. She's good." Dracos whispers to himself before jumping out of the machine. Nova shreds right through the machine, destroying it.

She stands behind the wrecked machine turns around and faces Dracos, who is a couple feet from where she used to be. "What? You're not Dr. Eggman!" She yells, shocked to see that Dracos wasn't who she thought he was.

Dracos smirks, "Of course I'm not. Dr. Robotnik would never allow himself to be spotted in such a place as this." He puts his hands on the handle of his sword, "Time to finish this."

Before he can draw his sword, Robotnik speaks to Dracos through the communicator, "Dracos! Get back here immediately! I need your assistance!"

Dracos nods, "Roger. I'll be there as soon as possible." He takes his hands off his sword and glares at Nova, "I'll let you go this time, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." He activates his jet shoes and flies off toward the Egg Carrier.

Nova sighs, "What was his problem? Oh well. I better get back to the village." She runs off, going deeper into the woods.

Dracos lands on the Egg Carrier and walks inside it. He is immediately greeted by Blade and a Neutral Speed Chao. "Hey, Blade. Hey there, T.H." He picks up the Chao and then looks at Blade, "I hope he wasn't too much of a problem."

Blade chuckles, "Nope. But he did want to get into my lunch the entire time."

Robotnik suddenly calls through the speakers of the Egg Carrier, "Dracos! Get up to the cockpit at once!"

Dracos hands T.H. to Blade, "I hope you don't mind taking care of him a bit longer." Dracos then runs off to the cockpit.

Blade sighs, and then calls out to Dracos, "Ok! But if he eats any of my lunch, you owe me!"

Inside the cockpit, Dr. Robotnik and his assistant, a light blue cat that has black hair that goes down to his neck and the bangs cover the right side of his face, dark yellow eyes, black tail tip and stripes that circle the tail, 1 foot away from the next stripe, and two stripes on each cheek, and wears a white scientist coat that goes down to his ankles and is open at the waist, a red shirt, teal pants, white gloves, and silver metal boots, are talking to the president through a visual communicator that is currently replacing the window of the cockpit. Just behind Dr. Robotnik, the door opens up and Dracos walks in.

"So you see, in two days, I will attack Dator Island. That is, if you don't give into my demands." Dr. Robotnik cackles.

The president growls, "What is it you want?"

Dr. Robotnik laughs, "Why the usual, Mr. President. I want total control of the Earth!"

The president growls, "You should know by now that you're not going to succeed, Dr. Robotnik! Sonic has stopped you before and he will do it again!"

"Hahahaha! That hedgehog won't be able to do a thing about the attack because I'm already overseas, heading to Dator Island! I'm way beyond his reach!" Dr. Robotnik laughs evilly, "I'll give you 48 hours to give into my demands." Dr. Robotnik turns off the visual communicator, revealing the window hidden behind it.

Dracos salutes Dr. Robotnik, "Dracos, reporting, sir! What is it that you wanted with me?"

Robotnik turns around, "Ah. Dracos. I need you to practice your skills in the training room. Zepholos will watch you. I'll handle your robot." Robotnik walks out of the room.

Dracos watches Robotnik leave before hearing a sinister laugh from behind him. "I'll make sure you don't screw up your training, Mr. Dracos." The cat cackles.

Dracos turns around, growling, "What do you mean when you said that you'll make sure I won't screw up? I never did in the past and I still have yet to screw up."

Zepholos, the cat, glares at the black fox, "You still have several levels to go in your training."

"I've cleared all of the levels of training!" Dracos yells at Robotnik's assistant.

"You're a fool. You've only cleared all the levels in stage 2. There are a total of 5 stages." Zepholos begins to laugh evilly, "You're still a weakling compared to me. You won't stand a chance against Sonic whenever he comes to spoil our plan. You barely stood a chance against that female in the forest. How lame is that? Ha! You only survived because of Lord Robotnik pulling you out of battle when your machine was shredded to pieces. You're no more valuable than our squad of robots."

Dracos draws his sword out and holds in out in front of him, gripping the handle with pure anger, "YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS, ZEPHOLOS!" He charges at Robotnik's assistant and attempts to slice Snively with his sword vertically.

The cat smirks, pulls out a remote control, and presses the big red button on it. Almost immediately, Dracos is paralyzed from electricity streaming out of holes in the floor, walls, and ceiling of the cockpit. Dracos screams in pain as the electricity shocks him. Because of the pain, Dracos drops his sword behind him, barely missing his two tails. Zepholos casually walks by Dracos, avoiding the electricity, "I'll see you in the training room within the hour." Zepholos walks out of the room, and as soon as he does, the electricity stops, causing Dracos to fall onto his knees. Soon after, he passes out and falls flat onto the ground.

Half an hour later, Dracos wakes up to the sound of the alarm. "WARNING! INTRUDERS IN THE CARGO BAY! ALL UNITS GO TERMINATE THE INTRUDERS!" The alarm rings loudly.

Dracos stands up, rubbing his forehead, "Ugh… My head… Curse that feline…" He stops rubbing his head and runs out of the room, grabbing his sword on the way.

Inside the cargo bay, two figures are running. One of them is a 19-year-old gray wolf/fox mix that has brown eyes and wears a cowboy hat, a brown leather vest, white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown belt with gun holsters on the side holding two hand guns, and brown boots. The other one is a 10-year-old feline that has white fur, short dark blue hair, yellow eyes, and wears a purple tank top, black baggy pants, and white socks. "Hurry, Artico! We're almost inside the main part of the ship!" The wolf/fox mix yells.

The cat pants, "I'm running as fast as I can, Steve!"

They get close to the door, then, suddenly, the door opens, revealing Dracos standing in the way, his sword in his hands. "I think that's as far as you'll go." Dracos smirks as Artico and Steve slide to a stop, "Now. Tell me what you're doing here!"

"Why should we?" Artico growls.

Dracos smirks, "Because an army of robots are on their way and will be ready to take you down. I will stop them if you tell me what you're doing here."

Steve sighs, "We came to stop Eggman and set free any furres that he might've captured. I suggest you get out of our way."

"I think not." Dracos says. Suddenly, a group of robots appear right behind Dracos. Dracos turns around and smirks, "Ah, excellent. Arrest these two."

"What?" Steve yells, "But that wasn't-!"

"I never said I wouldn't arrest you if you told me." Dracos says as he looks back at Steve and Artico. The robots storm the room and attempt to capture Steve and Artico. Steve pulls out his guns and begins shooting the robots while Artico punches and kicks the robots, destroying most of the fleet. Suddenly, Steve and Artico are hit by electric rings that tie their arms to their body, preventing them from attacking. Two robots walk up to Steve and Artico, each holding rifles. They grab the rings and drag them over to Dracos, the rings taking the two invaders with them.

Dracos chuckles, "Nice try. I am impressed of how many you managed to destroy. SWATbots. Take them to their prisons."

"Yes, sir." They say as they salute Dracos. The robots walk through the door, the ones holding Steve and Artico going last.

"Wait! You're making a big mistake! We know the truth! We know the truth to Robotnik's plans!" Steve yells, struggling to break free, as the robot drags him off.

Dracos looks at Steve as the door closes, his eyes widened with interest. _'The truth? What could he mean?' _He thinks to himself.

Sometime later, inside the jail room, Artico and Steve sit in the corners of a jail.

"Man… How are we gonna get outta here?" Artico says, sighing.

"We'll find a way, Artico." Steve assures, "Someone will come to get us out."

The door to the jail room suddenly opens, catching Steve and Artico's attention. Dracos comes the through the room and stops in front of Steve and Artico's jail cell. He looks at Steve, "Tell me about the truth that you said you knew."

"What's in it for us?" Steve growls.

Dracos sighs, "You're freedom."

"I don't believe you!" Steve spits at Dracos. Dracos draws out the hilt of his sword, deflect the saliva ball.

"Trust me. I know the code to get you guys out." Dracos says as he fully sheaths his sword.

"Fine, mate. You must know, anyway." Steve sighs, "Robotnik's true plan is to conquer the Earth. I don't know what he has told you but it's a lie. He's been using you to conquer the world."

"I'm supposed to believe that from an intruder?" Dracos yells.

"You have to." Steve sighs, "Kid! Look out!" He yells before Dr. Robotnik appears behind Dracos and hits him in the back of the head, knocking Dracos out.

Dracos regains consciousness and finds himself inside a capsule like machine. He looks out the window of the machine and sees robots holding Steve, Artico, Blade, and T.H., all of which are unconscious. "What? What's going!" Dracos tries to move but his arms and legs are tied to chains.

"Muahahahaha!" Dr. Robotnik puts his face in front of the glass, "You're going to become one of my most powerful robot minions!"

"Robotnik!" Dracos yells surprised, "Why!"

"You were willing to listen to a bunch of rebels." Robotnik says, "That gave me another reason to turn you into a robot."

"What? Another reason?" Dracos growls.

"You see, eventually all of you were going to be robots. I was just waiting until the right moment. Now I see that I can wait no longer." Dr. Robotnik sighs, "Oh! Before I forget. We're over Dator Island now and my robots, including your creation, is attacking it as we speak." Dr. Robotnik holds up Dracos's sword, "And don't think about pulling any tricks." Dr. Robotnik holds the blade and snaps it in half without causing any injury to himself.

"It is ready, doctor." Zepholos sighs, his hand on the switch that activates the machine.

"Excellent." Dr. Robotnik cackles, "Au revoir, Dracos." Dr. Robotnik walks away as Zepholos presses the switch.

"No! You can't do this!" Dracos yells as the machine activates. "I've been a fool to trust him…" Dracos sighs, "I can't believe I let him do this…"

"Another boring day…" Knuckles sighs, sitting in front of the Master Emerald on Angel Island, "At least the Master Emerald's safe."

Suddenly, the Master Emerald emits a bright green light, getting Knuckles's attention. Knuckles stands up and turns around. "What the!" Knuckles steps backwards, surprised. The Master Emerald releases a blinding flash of light, causing Knuckles to raised his arms in front of his eyes to shield himself from the light, that lasts only for a few seconds before it completely fades.

"What was that?" Knuckles drops his arms to his sides as he stares at the massive emerald.

Dracos bows his head as he waits for the machine to finish turning him into a robot. The green light the machine emits goes around clockwise. The light reaches his right arm and slows down. As the light scans his fingers, Dracos flinches as the light configures his fingers into metal. The light reaches his right shoulder after turning his arm to metal and after the finishes turning his shoulder to a metallic limb, the machine shuts down.

"What! What is the meaning of this?" Robotnik yells, knowing the machine isn't finished turning the black fox into a robot.

"I do not know. Must be a malfunction, maybe a glitch in the system." Zepholos scratches his chin, wondering.

A green light appears in front of Dracos, catching his attention. The light forms into a sword that has a yellow hilt and a green blade that's as long as the blade of a long sword. A shard of the Master Emerald, only a few centimeters narrower than the blade, rests at the base of the sword's blade. The shard can be seen on both sides of the blade. It emits small beams of energy that destroys the chains holding Dracos. Dracos falls to the floor of the machine and looks up at the sword that is floating in midair. He raises his metal arm in front of his face to look at it before clenching his fist in sheer anger then grabs the sword with his metal arm.

"Zepholos! I command you to fix this!" Robotnik yells.

"I'm trying! I just need to-what the!" Zepholos yells in surprise when a bright yellow light emits from the machine.

The machine explodes, sending Zepholos into a wall, knocking him out. When the smoke clears, Robotnik looks at the remains of his machine and sees Dracos floating in midair, his newly acquired sword clenched within his metal hand. His appearance, however, has changed. His fur is now gold, his hair has turned to silver, he eyes has changed to a bright blue color, and he is surrounded by a gold aura.

"What in the world!" Robotnik yells. He looks at Dracos, "How'd you-?"

"Your plan has come to an end, doctor." Dracos voice echoes, "Your lies can no longer control me. Your deception has caused your downfall."

"Oh, really? Take him down!" Robotnik yells as his robots barge into the room in lines of three. They surround Dr. Robotnik as the front three robots charge at Dracos.

"Fools…" Dracos sighs. The robot jump at Dracos, but when they get within three feet of him, they melt instantly as the animals trapped inside them land safely on the ground and run away.

"I-Impossible!" Robotnik gasps.

"The power of this sword has brought out my full power. It has allowed me to go into my "super" form." Dracos holds his sword out at Robotnik, "You're evil deeds end here!" Dracos holds his sword above his head, the tip pointing straight up. A yellow beam of energy shoots out from the blade of his sword until it reaches 50 feet, forming a longer blade of pure energy. "CHAOS STRIKE!" Dracos slashes downward at the middle of the Egg Carrier, destroying the aircraft.


End file.
